


Random Ficlets

by FhimeChan



Series: Short and Whimsical [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Couch Cuddles, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drunk!Hannibal, Drunk!Will, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Kisses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet-Cute, Missing Scene, Office Sex, Post TWOTL, Role Reversal, Season 3 AU, Tags and Ratings are in every chapter, Wedding Proposal, Writer Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: A collection of short unbetaed ficlets written during 2019.1) "Now I have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Thanks, it means a lot."2) “You never loved me, did you?”3) "Don't act as if we're friends. I know how much you want to slit my throat."4) Digestivo missing moment.5) Reincarnation AU6) Couch cuddles7) Kissing in Cuba8) The leather band9) Role Reversal AU10) Meet cute11) Writer/Killer AU12) Writer/Killer AU 213) Nights in Cuba





	1. "Now I have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Thanks, it means a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Those works are unbeated and posted without thinking too much.  
> I always appreciate criticism or people pointing out my mistakes :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Now I have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Thanks, it means a lot.", kindly picked by @krey9art.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Wedding proposal, Post TWOTL, Drabble  
> Written because I reached 100 followers on tumblr.

“Six years ago, when I first met you in Jack’s office, I thought you were just another shrink. A plain, boring, ambition shrink, just dying to ambush me and write the next bestselling book about Will Graham, empath extraordinaire.

After you betrayed me, fed me people, stabbed me, sawed into my skull and, on your knees, forfeited your entire life for the opportunity to see me again, I understood. You’re an overreacting lovesick fool who loves poor decisions and murders. And me.

Now I have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Thanks, it means a lot. Marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


	2. “You never loved me, did you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt “You never loved me, did you?”, kindly picked by @bonesandscales.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Angst, Season 3 AU, Drabble  
> Written because I reached 100 followers on tumblr.

The Dragon attacked the van they were using to transfer Hannibal, but the agents were ready. Will had told them what to do. Dolarhyde was shot on a shoulder and taken away.

The van stopped on the side of the road afterwards. In the silence, Will unnecessarily checked Hannibal for injuries, knowing he wouldn’t see the worst one.

Hannibal’s hands were trembling in the cuffs. He kept blinking.

He didn’t speak until they were back at the BSHCI and Will said goodbye to the guards. His voice was steady, but empty. “You never loved me, did you?”

“No,” Will lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to give me a prompt, there's still time! Find me [here](https://fhimechan.tumblr.com/post/181709314587/so-i-logged-into-tumblr-blocked-a-bunch-of-bots)!


	3. "Don't act as if we're friends. I know how much you want to slit my throat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Don't act as if we're friends. I know how much you want to slit my throat." wisely picked by @cinnamaldeide.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : Explicit  
>  **Tags** : Office Sex, Drabble  
> Written because I reached 100 followers on tumblr.

“Easy, now, love.”

Will swats away Hannibal’s steadying hands and pushes himself down hard, suppressing a moan. His knees are digging into Hannibal’s stupid couch, pinning Hannibal down.

“Don’t act as if we’re friends.”

Hannibal’s cock is deep inside him. Deep enough to give him vertigo, not even remotely intimate enough. Yet.

“I know how much you want to slit my throat.”

Hannibal’s shivers, nails drawing blood over Will’s carotid. His hold on Will’s chin possessive, his hips trusting hard. Much better.

“Between other… things.”

Will wants them all. He grasps Hannibal’s hair and let himself drown into a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Criticism more than welcome!
> 
> Ps. Chapter 6 is the fluffy sequel.


	4. Digestivo Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the quote "How to murder someone: kiss them once, and never again".  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Missing Scene, Digestivo  
> 

_ “When it comes to you and me, there can be no decisive victory.”  _

_ “We are in zero-sum game?” _

Hannibal says it plainly, but Will knows better. We are. Two words, a plural. Hannibal wouldn’t concede the joined pronoun to anyone, but Will. Not without a derogatory undertone, not without his prim politeness hiding his utter distaste.

We. A zero-sum game.

As if, every hard victory must be cocooned in pain. At this point, maybe Will’s mind won’t even be able to keep up with Hannibal, if not for the cutting pain he experiences when they come closer.

Will plans to upset their equilibrium. Will it really work, without the pain? It’d feel like cheating.

And so, he leans forward and, before Hannibal can make sense of what’s about to happen, kisses him. Hannibal’s still, but warm. He doesn’t reach out for Will, even if Will knows he wants to. He doesn’t close his eyes. He doesn’t bite, stating his claim. What he does is stare, soft around the ages, giddily surprised.

It hurts.

It could just work, now.

Will severes the too brief contact, before he never wants to let go again, and braces himself for the recoil.

_ “I miss my dogs. I’m not going to miss you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was and still am sleepier than usual, so forgive me my mistakes.  
> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Ps. If you need a fix-it, chapter 7 is the cracky epilogue.


	5. Reincarnation AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the quote "Maybe our phobias are what killed us in our past lives".  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Reincarnation AU  
> 

“Patrizio, this is stunning! Is it where you went last summer?”  
Patrizio traced the outline of the waves with his pencil. “Not at all. I must confess, this comes entirely from my imagination.”  
Lucy blinked. “Right. Sorry. Shit. I forgot you’re afraid of heights.” She bended over his shoulder, examining critically the picture. Two shadows were wobbling over the edge of a cliff. The waves were engraved in the paper with too much force. They looked scary. “I can see why, now.”

David was frowning at his mobile.  
Sean, deciding he was done being ignored, snatched it from his friend’s hand. A moment later, he was frowning too. “Why is the propeller missing?”  
“OH! That’s it! I told my dad something’s was wrong with the boat, but I couldn’t figure out why. Thank you!”  
Sean rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome. Care to clean the dorm’s kitchen, now?”  
David grinned. “Only if you come see our new boat next weekend!”  
Sean pretended to agree, knowing David would forget soon his invitation. He shuddered. Seawater. Not for him. 

Teachers, apparently, were fashinated by lighthouses.  
Not that Patrizio was complaining, considering the four separate large groups of students were giving him an excuse not to peer over the edge.  
He used the confusion to his advantage, slipping down the hill and behind the house, as far from the water as possible.  
Someone else was already there.  
The other student was slim, curly haired, engulfed into an oversized jumper. He was, eyes closed, sitting on the grass. Patrizio had never seen him before. He was about to turn back, not wanting to intrude into the stranger’s quiet interlude, when the other boy opened his eyes.  
Fear came back full force, mixed with awe. Patrizio felt the weight of something, something important and wonderful, just out of reach.  
His lungs constricted around a single word.  
“Will.”  
There were tears hanging from the other’s boy’s lashes.  
“Hannibal.”  
One jumped up, while the other leaped forward. They met in the middle, clinging to each other, safely away from the cliff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥  
> Please tell me if I messed up anything because I'm pretty much falling asleep.


	6. Couch Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft ending for chapter 3. Basically post coital bliss.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone brough to my attention that this collection is very angsty.  
> I decided to offer fix-its. Hugs to you all. 
> 
> This is for Chapter 3.

Turns out, the sofa is rigid and uncomfortable.

"Couldn't you choose a less impressive, softer one?"

Will shifts to lie over Hannibal instead.

Hannibal regards him with barely contained exasperation, and Will loves how unguarded he is.

Two possessive arms snake around Will, one hand caressing the small of his back, one unapologetically over his ass.

Will chuckles. "I thought it was 'other things' time." Will worries Hannibal's ear with his teeth, gently scraping the tender cartilage. Hannibal shudders.

"We could do it slowly this time."

Hannibal's eyes twinkle with affection. His hand squeezes.

Will's cock twitches, too soon.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	7. Kissing in Cuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy and cracky epilogue for chapter 4. They're happy together in Cuba.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Kisses, Double Drabble, Fluff, Crack, Drunk!Hannibal  
> 

“Will…”

Hannibal nuzzled at Will’s cheek. After three years, his reacquaintance with alcohol had been… interesting to witness.

Will tried to put Hannibal in bed, as rogue arms clang at Will’s closest available limb.

“Shhh, Hannibal, sleep now,” he whispered, moving to place a kiss over his forehead.

Suddenly, Will was on the floor. Hannibal sat up, eyes wide and scared.

“No, please no. Don’t kiss me. Please.”

Will blinked, puzzled. He brought his hands up in a placating gesture.

“It’s alright, Hannibal.”

Hannibal flinched when Will stood.

“I promise I won’t, okay?”

Hannibal relaxed. “Yeah.”

And he fell asleep.

* * *

 

After a sleepless night, Will had remembered. He had also a plan.

When Hannibal woke up, Will was hovering over him. A small movement downwards, and there they were. Kissing.

At first, Hannibal hummed, pleased, and opened up, uncoordinated hands petting Will’s curls. Then his whole body jerked awake, fueled by fear. Will held onto the duvet not to be pushed away again.

“I missed you more than my dogs. I always want to know where you are, and I really hope you’ll be in my bed.”

Incredulity replaced fear, then tears.

“Because I love you. Immensely.”

Hannibal kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, thank you for reading!!!


	8. The leather band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters** : Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Light Dom/sub  
> 

Will raised his arm to look at his watch, and the knot of the black band he was wearing caught on his cufflinks, which in turn got stuck under his wristwatch.

For the third time that day, Will stopped, put his bag on the floor of the academy and proceeded to destricate the tangle. At least he had still some time to reach his class, even if he would have to come to work earlier if he kept messing up.

He didn't even consider taking off the band. Not when he could feel its soft press every time he was organizing his notes, or twist it when a student abused of his time, or roll up his sleeve and look at it when everything felt unreal.

Will loved that soft piece of plain leather around his wrist almost as much as he loved the man who gave it to him.

It had been Will's idea, even if it had took him at least six months to voice it. He had hoped Hannibal would propose it.

Because, it makes sense when you want to mark your properties, but what's to be said about wanting to be the marked property?

"You're measuring yourself against the sheep's ideal," Hannibal’s voice in Will's mind helpfully supplied, "you know we're much more than that."

But even if they were, Will had wanted a reminder of Hannibal’s ownership. Something small, which wouldn't be much of a hassle to wear forev... Every day. 

Not a collar, because he didn't want to give the killers he chased an easy way to choke him. Not a chain, because it would be beyond the point; after all, Will had a choice. The choice was to give up all his other choices, but it was still Will's decision.

Actually, at first Will had considered simply wearing the marks of Hannibal’s rope, which would be easier to handle than coordinating a bulky knot under his formal wear, but his skin healed too quickly. Few hours and everything was gone.

So, Hannibal and he had selected a string of leather, soft yet heavy enough to make its presence felt. And Will had asked. Shily, blushing. 

"Would you give me the order?"

Hannibal had kissed his forehead, then requested his arm to tie the knot.

"Of course, my love." One swept movement, and Will was caught. "Don't take it off. Ever."

And Will had obeyed.

 


	9. Role Reversal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @thatgivesmeamurderboner's art.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Role Reversal, Drabble  
> 

Will leaned forward, possessively grabbing Hannibal’s neck, digging his fingers into tender flesh and soft hair.

That, in itself, was a remarkable slip in Will’s composure.

Will was usually closed off, all stinging sarcasm and confident misdirections; Hannibal had to work hard for every scrap of emotion.

He wasn’t like that now.

No, Will was leaning heavily into Hannibal’s personal space, forcing hard eye contact, giving Hannibal his intoxicating attention.

“Doctor Lecter, you know I don’t like to lose control,” Will confided, lips hovering over Hannibal’s neck, equally ready to kill or kiss. “Yet you seem to be the exception.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by[ this wonderful, wonderful fanart](https://fhimechan.tumblr.com/post/183073017067/thatgivesmeamurderboner-reverse-aus) by [@thatgivesmeamurderboner](https://thatgivesmeamurderboner.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Losing 15 cents or drink two coffees? Will is sure, one more coffee and he'll have an aneurysm. What about offering one to a perfect stranger?  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Alternate First Meeting, Drabble  
> Prompt by @cinnamaldeide, who's at the receiving end of this drabble :)

Generosity brought only ruin, Will reasoned.

Beside him, the gorgeous stranger sipped the product of the third class coffee maker with obvious distaste.

"You didn't have to drink it."

The expensive coat and leather shoes should have been a warning, if Will hadn't been distracted by the stranger's... eyes.

Will gulped down his cup in seconds. The world cleared but, retrospectively, his beverage of choice was embarrassing.

"I disagree." The stranger didn't bother to hide the grimace at the last sip. "It was an advantageous bargain, which gives me the opportunity to offer you dinner."

Maybe generosity had its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It may be worth mentioning that to celebrate the upcoming Ravage Anthology (more information [here](https://lovecrimebooks.tumblr.com/)!!!!!), a Hannibal fanbook inspired by Dante, I started another collection of ficlets... It's the third part of the Short and Whimsical series and I'll update it everyday for another week or so :)
> 
> Ps. This drabble is inspired by my RL, and I missed the opportunity to meet my True Love because I drank two hot chocolates all by myself :D


	11. Writer/Killer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's last book contains a faithful representation of Hannibal’s last crime. Hannibal decides to pay a visit to that writer.  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Inspired by Tumblr, Meet Cute, Writer!Will, Drabble, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt  
> "" You read about an unsolved murder on the internet, and are inspired by it to write a murder mystery. Obviously you take liberties with the plot, and you have to make up a murderer, and when it’s finally published it doesn’t even get much attention. Until one night, when someone jumps you as you’re walking home, presses a knife to your throat, and whispers: “How? How did you know exactly what I did?” ""  
> found on @inspiring-prompts on tumblr.

In those few seconds between the question and the inevitable laceration of his skin, Will considered his options.

He could say he had imagined the scene, and it would be true, but he wouldn't be believed. He could pretend he didn't understand. He could explain his empathy, but after years protecting his ability, spilling it to a stranger was a defeat.

"Made me into chops." The knife scratched his chin, drawing blood. "I'm tired of those fancy impractical cuts."

The grip didn't falter, but the next words were way more courteous. "Surprisingly, I'm no longer inclined to satisfy my appetite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	12. Writer/Killer AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small addiction where Will and Hannibal have tea.

Having a murderer offering your own tea in your own house should have been a weird experience, but no more than the days spent imagining the best way to shape human intestines into ribbons.

Will took the mug, remembered how the killer despised rudeness and took care not to thank him.

The murdered smiled, amused at the display. “It wasn’t easy to find you.”

In his cabin in the middle of the mountains, with his own well and electricity generator, without a phone number, Will should have been completely untraceable.

“Yeah? Guess you aren’t that smart, then.”

The killer laughed.


	13. Nights in Cuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When did you know you wanted me with you?"  
>  **Characters** : Hannibal, Will  
>  **Rating** : General audiences  
>  **Tags** : Post TWOTL, Crack, Fluff, Drunk!Hannibal, drunk!Will  
> Because #ItsStillBeautiful ♥

Cuba is a mortal trap of heat, but the nights... The nights may be something.

Smiling too much, sipping mojito on the beach in the wee hours of the morning is exhilarating. Or maybe it's all the alcohol Will had swallowed, and forced Hannibal to swallow.

Anyway, when Hannibal looks into his eyes and asks him, "When did you know you wanted me with you?", in a turn of sentence way to direct not to be tipsy, Will does not even think of lying.

"When Mason told me you were a dog."

Hannibal’s brows furrowed in a too open display of puzzlement. He takes another sip, flickering his wrist too quickly to really savor the mint.

"I don't remember."

There's a drop of water slowly falling along Hannibal’s glass. Will leans to lick it before it could fall into Hannibal’s lap. "He told us he had muzzled you and I had to put you down." Will laughed, then leaned forward and petted Hannibal’s hair. "I don't know what possessed him to tell that to the guy with seven dogs."

Hannibal closed his eyes and leaned to the touch. "How lucky you collect strays."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
